The long-range objective of this project is to understand at the molecular level how proteins are synthesized in mammals and how the process of protein synthesis is controlled at the levls of translation and transcription. The topics of current interest are: 1) the isolation and characterization of biologically active messenger RNA from eukaryotic cells. 2) The translation of eukaryotic mRNA in cell-free systems. 3) The identification and purification of immunoprecipitable forms of specific proteins synthesized in cell-free systems. 4) The induction of mRNAs for specific proteins by plant hormones.